


Lunacy

by PRlNCESS_CADENCE



Series: Loud Lovers [2]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRlNCESS_CADENCE/pseuds/PRlNCESS_CADENCE
Summary: Luna and Lucy have been writing songs together, but when Lucy lets out one sigh too many, it leads to some girl talk that could wind up being more personal than Lucy's comfortable with. After all, what would happen if the queen of rock found out that the duchess of darkness had feelings?
Relationships: Lucy Loud/Luna Loud
Series: Loud Lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102520
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	Lunacy

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my series to ship the oldest 10 Loud siblings.

“Hang on a sec! I just got the raddest idea!”

“...Let’s hear it…”

“You know that part in the chorus that’s supposed to be majorly sad?”

“...The entire song is sad…”

“Yeah, but you know that one part that’s like  _ majorly _ sad? I was thinkin’ we could come in with the bass and bring out those low notes. I’m always tellin’ Sam she needs more chances to stand out, ya know?”

“...Sigh…”

Just as the older sister was getting her guitar tuned right where she wanted it, her eyebrow rose at the sound of her younger sister’s vocal sorrow. It wasn’t like Lucy was one to hold back on the heavy sighs in the first place--heck, she did it practically any time she was forced to communicate--but the timing of this one caught the elder sister slightly off guard.

“Somethin’ up, sis?” Luna asked, swinging her legs over her bunk bed and leaning on top of her guitar.

“It’s nothing,” the younger replied in her usual monotone voice. “I can’t argue with your logic. A heavy bass riff  _ does _ sound like the perfect idea there.”

“C’mon, Lucy! I heard that super angsty sigh a second ago.”

“I always do that. It’s no big deal.”

“Can’t fool me, lil’ sis. Why don’t you hop on up here so we can talk about it?”

“...I think I’ll pass. I prefer lying on the floor anyway…”

Luna smiled a smug grin that Lucy would never be able to see with her bangs in the way, which only gave credence to the plan Luna had suddenly concocted. “Alright, sis. You wanna do it your way, we’ll do it your way.”

Lucy laid silently for several moments, trying to figure out what her sister was talking about, but by the time she finally understood what Luna was saying and lifted her shoulders off of the floor, the older sister was already standing tall on her bed, arms outstretched with her guitar in hand.

“...Dang it…”

“ _ STAGE DIIIIIIIVE!” _

Before Lucy even had time to react, gravity was pulling Luna down faster than her body could move, crushing the younger sister under the body weight of the older. Thankfully, Lucy’s body had basically built up an immunity after all the times she’d dealt with Luna’s eccentric stage antics before, but there would probably never be a time when it didn’t hurt at least a little bit. At least now Lucy could say that her body hurt as much as her heart…

Oh, who was she kidding? She didn’t  _ have _ a heart.

“...How are you not in pain…?” the younger asked as Luna picked herself up, seemingly unphased by the collision.

“Dad made me do karate when I was six. I guess you wouldn’t remember since you were still really little back then.”

“Are there lots of things I don’t know about you?”

Luna looked up and down at her guitar, checking for any scratches or scuffs before looking back down at her younger sister who continued to lay motionless like a corpse. “Probably, but if you wanna talk about it, you’re gonna have to join me on the top bunk.”

“Sigh… Can’t we just lay here?”

“Nope! Sorry, sis. I’ve tried the whole laying on the floor thing, but that stuff kills my back.”

“.....Uuuughgghhhhhh……”

“Tell ya what. If you come up to the top bunk with me, you can ride on my back like you did when you were little.”

“...Fine…”

Luna couldn’t help but smile as she watched her younger sister slowly lift her arms off the floor, something that was probably more exhausting for Lucy than it’d be for Luna to carry her up to the top bunk. Then, wrapping her younger sister’s arms around her shoulders, Luna tossed her guitar onto her bed and stepped on top of the bottom bunk, thrusting herself up with one giant, haphazard leap. 

“Oof,” the elder sister grumbled. “There you go. You can lay down all you want now.”

The younger sister held on for a few brief moments until her fingers slowly slipped down Luna’s back, hesitant to let go. Lucy looked up from her sister’s back to see if Luna was waiting for her to get off, but like Lucy should have figured, Luna's eyes were already glued to her guitar, twisting the knobs as she returned to tuning it where she wanted. 

Again, the dark-haired girl sighed, and with her hands coming together at her stomach, she flopped onto her back, her head sinking into her older sister’s pillow. Right when she was just going to go back to complaining in her head about how much the world sucked, however, her nose felt a slight tingle. Luna was never one to care much about her feminine appeal, so why did her pillow smell like daisies?

Oh… right… Sam.

Lucy inhaled a deep breath, like she could just exhale out all the pain that she was holding in, but of course, after living with Luna for as long as she had, her older sister seemed to always know when certain sighs were different from others.

“Alright, sis,” Luna said with a gentle grin, her fingers moving along the frets of her guitar despite her eyes keeping focused on her younger sister. “You wanna tell Lulu what’s the matter?”

“...I thought we agreed to never bring that up again…”

“Come onnnn! It’s been  _ ages _ since you called me that! Besides, it’s not like anyone’s around.”

Again, Lucy breathed in her frustrations, and then sighed them back out. “I guess that’s fine, then. Can we just go back to writing that song now?”

“No can do. Not ‘til you tell me what’s been bugging you.”

Lucy rolled her eyes, even though she knew Luna wouldn’t be able to see thanks to her bangs covering her face. “It’s nothing. Forget it.”

Luna continued to strum her guitar, leaving Lucy alone to wander inside her own head, the worst place she could be. Luna wasn’t saying anything. Was she annoyed? Had she even heard her? Was she even  _ listening? _ Lucy contemplated sighing again, but seeing how much trouble that had caused her already, she decided to just continue laying in silence instead.

“Alright. We’ll do it your way.”

Just as Lucy was about to lift her shoulders to see what was going on, though, she felt something beside her thump down onto the mattress. Once again, she could smell daisies, but the only thing that did was make her chest hurt more. They all shared the same shampoo in the Loud house, so she  _ knew _ that Luna had to have gotten that smell from someone else, or worse… Maybe Luna had even taken a shower at someone else’s house…

“...Luna…?”

“You know, it’s great that we get to hang out like this.”

Lucy bit down on her lip. Why did hearing that sentence hurt so much?

“What do you mean?” the younger sister asked, trying to ignore the uncomfortable twinge in her chest.

“I mean, everyone in the family is cool and all, but it's like you’re the only one who really gets what it’s like to be different. It’s not like I could ask Leni to help me come up with lyrics.”

“True, but Sam could.”

Lucy waited for Luna to agree with her--Sam  _ was _ a musical prodigy, after all--but to her surprise, Luna stopped playing her guitar completely and started laughing wildly. It was a wonder how she didn’t end up poking Lucy with her guitar just from how much she was rolling around, making Lucy’s face turn red. Had she said something stupid? Had she missed something?

“Sorry, sis,” Luna said, wiping a tear from her eye as soon as she could breathe again. “It’s just, there’s no way Sam would be able to come up with the stuff you come up with.”

Finally, Lucy lifted her shoulders from the bed, looking down at her older sister, who continued to stifle her chuckles as best she could. “...Wait, really?”

“Oh, for sure! Sam may be the best bassist I know, but when it comes to everything else upstairs, she’s kinda empty.”

“But…” 

Lucy’s words caught in her throat. Did she really want to say what was on her mind, or would it be a stupid idea? If Luna agreed with her, she’d be happy for once in her dark, dismal life, but if it made Luna feel awkward, then she’d want to die even more than usual.

“Hey, Lucy, do you have a boyfriend?”

“...Yes. His name is Edwin.”

Luna scratched the back of her head awkwardly. “Yeahhh, I don’t know how to say this, buuuuut I kinda meant a  _ real _ boyfriend. One who actually lives here in town and not in Utah or wherever vampires live.”

How was Lucy even supposed to answer that? Of course the answer was no. She had no interest in boys her age--or really any boys who didn’t wear copious amounts of eyeliner and slept in a coffin--and Luna knew that. Why would she even  _ think _ to ask a question like that?

“No,” the younger replied, lowering her shoulders back to the bed below them. “I prefer to be alone.”

“Cool. I’m single too.”

“...Wait, what?”

Lucy quickly turned her head towards Luna to see the biggest, most smuggest grin ever, making Lucy’s heart (or lack thereof) fall into her stomach. Right when she expected Luna to laugh it off like it was one big prank, though, she just continued smiling, like even though she was proud of herself for tricking Lucy into answering the question, Luna was more happy about the response.

Lucy’s lip trembled. “I thought…”

“You thought me and Sam were a thing? Nah. It’s true I love her to death and all, but it’s not like we’re anything too serious. It’d compromise the band, ya know?”

She had to hold back a smile. She had to play it cool. Lucy had no reason to be happy after hearing about something like that; happiness wasn’t even in her vocabulary. Still, though, she bit down on her lip anyway, trying not to reveal the uncharacteristic joy she was feeling.

“But you know,” the older sister continued, “it’s not like I don’t wanna be in a relationship. I may not be like Lori, but I still get jealous every once in a while seeing how happy she is talking to Bobby all the time.”

“...Is there anyone you like?”

Luna smiled. Lucy gulped.

“Maybe,” the older girl said, sitting up again. “You wanna talk about love, or is that not your style?”

“...I guess just this once…”

Lucy then slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position, scooching over and leaning her head back against the wall next to her older sibling. Luna then placed her arm around the younger girl’s wiast, and before she knew it, Lucy was leaning her shoulder into Luna’s side, getting comfortable in her grasp.

“Sweet! So what’re you into?”

“...Vampires…”

“That’s cool. You wanna know what I’m into?”

In all honesty, it was hard to answer that question. Yes, Lucy wanted to know the answer, but there was still a good chance that she wouldn’t like the answer.

“I wanna be with someone who’s different from everyone else.” Lucy raised her eyebrows at Luna’s response, but Luna didn’t seem to notice. “It feels like everyone is trying so hard to fit in that they kinda lose themselves along the way, y’know? I want someone who’s more than just a pretty face or a shoulder to lean on. I wanna be with someone interesting, someone who sees the world different.”

Lucy grabbed her chest. Everything that Luna was saying fit her vision of herself so perfectly that there was no way this was just a coincidence, right? Still, the younger would be lying to herself if she didn’t admit that she overthought things from time to time, and that usually left her crawling deeper and deeper into the darkness. Maybe it was better just to leave it at face value for now.

“...I get what you mean. I agree that most people are just a canvas for other people to paint on. Maybe the reason we’re single is because most people are looking for a mirror that reflects what they want to see.”

“You sure the real reason isn’t ‘cause you’re too caught up with your vampire romance to give anyone else a shot?”

The question made Lucy think to herself for a moment, and as if on instinct alone, by the time she had come up with her answer, she’d noticed that her hand had wrapped around Luna’s waist. She was too afraid to look up at Luna to see if she noticed, but thankfully, she felt her older sister’s fingers running up and down her sides, allowing her to melt into Luna’s body.

“I’d give someone a shot if I could trust them,” the younger said quietly, gripping harder onto Luna’s shirt.

“For sure, dude! Trusting an eight year old with your heart takes a lot of guts. No offense, but you guys kinda break stuff a lot.”

“...That doesn’t matter to me. I’m already broken. Why would a few more dents matter?”

“Uhhhh, you alright, sis?”

Yes, better than ever, but at the same time, filled with so much anxiety that she couldn’t enjoy it. Lucy didn’t answer immediately, instead taking this time to just relax from the feeling of Luna’s fingernails traveling up and down her black dress. Luna was the only one who could make her feel comfortable like this. Luna was the only one who made her feel  _ safe _ like this, so why… Why was Lucy having such a hard time opening up to her?

Did… Did she  _ like _ Luna? This was her sister after all, so there was no doubt that she loved her, but… just the idea of asking Luna how she felt about her made her tongue glue to her teeth. If Lucy really did have a crush on her, what would Luna do? Would Luna get freaked out? Would they ever write music together again? Would Luna ever hold her again like she was doing right now…?

“...No, I’m not alright…”

“There we go!”

Just as Lucy was about to tilt her head in confusion, though, Luna pulled the younger girl off of her body with a huge smile on her face. The two of them were now on their knees on top of Luna’s bed, staring at each other with completely contrasting expressions.

“Uhh… Luna?”

“You’re finally opening up! Keep it coming! Tell me everything you’re thinking about!”

Lucy’s jaw hung slightly in confusion. Was this supposed to be a song-writing exercise, or was Luna just trying to make her uncomfortable again?

“I… I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel…”

“About what?”

“About… love…”

Almost immediately, Luna gasped theatrically, making Lucy immediately regret using the L word so casually.

“My little sister’s in love!! I always knew you were a softy deep down.”

“...Can I die now…?”

“Not until you give me the deets! How did you two meet? Was it love at first sight, or did you just look up one day and say... ‘Woah’?”

“It’s… someone in the family…”

Suddenly, the smile on Luna’s face disappeared all at once, replaced with an expression of confusion mixed with concern. Of course Lucy just  _ had _ to open her stupid mouth. This was why she never talked. This was why she never told anyone about her feelings. Every time she did, the person she talked to would give her that same look as everyone else. It was an expression of fear, like if they got too close to her, they would catch some kind of disease that would cause a slow and painful death.

Rather than wait for a response, though, Lucy turned away, tucked her knees into her chest, and wrapped her arms around her knees, keeping her face low so that Luna wouldn’t be able to see how close she was to crying. “It’s nothing. Nevermind. Forget it.”

“No way, dude! I’ve got a crush on someone in the family too!”

Lucy immediately pulled her face out of her knees and looked over at Luna, and as far as she could tell, Luna wasn’t lying to her. Still, though, even though Luna was probably the most eccentric member of the family, there was no way she was as weird as Lucy… was there?

“Who?” Lucy asked with an eyebrow rising.

“Uh-uh! You ain’t getting it out of me until I hear who  _ you _ like. Wouldn’t it be crazy if we fell for the same person?”

Once the message sunk in, Lucy’s head fell slightly. There was no way they liked the same person. Lucy liked Luna, and it wasn’t like Luna had fallen in love with herself… probably. Honestly, with Luna’s personality, it was hard to tell at this point, but even if she had a crush on herself, it meant that Lucy’s feelings were unrequited, just like she knew would happen.

“We don’t like the same person,” the younger girl said, laying back down. “I guess there’s no real reason to say who I like.”

“Hang on! I think I got it! It’s Lola, isn’t it? I always knew that opposites attract.”

“...If I landed on my head from up here, do you think it would kill me?”

“Not Lola, huh? Meh, I was kinda going out on a limb with that one anyway. I can keep going, though!”

“Please don’t.”

“Lisa! It makes perfect sense! Neither one of you is good at telling people how you feel, and she’s  _ way _ different from all the other four year olds!”

Lucy didn’t respond with words. In fact, after a long silence, all she could do was groan, silently wishing that the grim reaper would come and take her away before the pain got worse. Luna, though, didn’t seem ready to give up.

“Not Lisa either? Is it… Lori?”

“...Stop…”

“Nahh. Now that I think about it, you probably wouldn’t go for someone who’s already taken. How about Lana?”

“Stop!”

“Oh! I’ve got it! Lincoln!”

“IT’S YOU, OK?!”

Before Luna could react, Lucy pushed herself up and grabbed Luna by the shirt, gripping the fabric as tight as she could with her shaking hands. She could feel the tears starting to come up, but she was stronger than the other eight year olds. Lucy had a talent for waiting until she was alone to cry, and even though this would be one of the hardest times to keep her emotions inside, she had to at least manage for a few more minutes. She had to do this. She had to get it off her chest.

“It’s you, Luna. I don’t know when it happened. I don’t know why it happened. It just did, and I don’t want to do this anymore. I… I…”

Then, just as soon as the tears were about to push their way through, Lucy’s eyes went wide. Her whole body was frozen, clutching onto Luna’s shirt like a statue while she tried processing what was going on. She couldn’t see Luna’s face anymore, and at the same time, she felt something on her forehead… something warm…

Finally, once the feeling pulled away, Lucy slowly lifted her face up to look at Luna, wearing the same cocky smile as always. That feeling… was a kiss. It was something so small, so insignificant, something that she’d already done hundreds of times before, but this time it felt different. Whether or not it carried any meaning behind it, the message was clear. Luna was saying, “Every little thing’s gonna be alright.”

Why...? Why did Luna have to be her sister?

“...Luna…?”

“That took a lot of guts, little sister. I’m proud of you.”

The younger sister continued to stare at her older sibling, trying to think of a way to respond until she sadly lowered her face, trying not to make it too obvious how upset she was. “...Thanks…”

“Well, I guess I  _ did _ promise that I’d tell you who I had a crush on if you told  _ me _ .”

Again, Lucy sighed. “Don’t worry about it. I think I’d rather not know anyway.”

“C’mon! I think it might surprise you!”

Did that even matter anymore? Lucy had just humiliated herself, after all, so even if Luna had a crush on their  _ dad _ , it still wouldn’t make up for the fact that--

“MMMMWAH!”

Then, for the first time in her life, Lucy blushed.

That same feeling she’d felt on her forehead just repeated itself on her cheek, allowing her to feel just how delicate Luna’s lips were against her skin. It seemed like time froze as her mouth pressed against her, yet at the same time, it all happened so fast. As cliche as it might sound, it didn’t even feel real. This kind of thing only happened in fantasy. There was no way that reciprocated love could happen for someone like Lucy… but how else could she describe what was happening?

Finally, Luna pulled away, but Lucy remained frozen, her cheeks still a bright red. What was she supposed to do now? What would she even  _ say _ to something like that?

“Yeah, I can’t explain it myself,” Luna spoke, saving Lucy from breaking the awkward silence. “I guess I just like you for some reason.”

Then, after a few moments, Lucy turned to face her sister with a confused look on her face. “You… do…?”

“It’s weird. I mean, I dunno if it’s the same way Lori feels about Bobby, but I don’t want anyone to take you away, y’know? I wanna be the one to take you places and keep you safe and all that. I love you, little sister, and there’s no way that’s ever gonna change. Who knows? Maybe one day we’ll be so close that even  _ Lori _ will be jealous!”

Lucy tried to hide how much she wanted to smile, but there was no way she could cover it up this time. Even if she embraced the darkness and dedicated herself to a life void of emotions, she couldn’t deny it. She was  _ happy! _ Was this how people normally felt? Was she really allowed to feel this way?

“...Hey, Luna…?”

“Sup?”

“...Will you hold me?”

“Anytime, sis.”

Then, for probably the first time in her entire life, Lucy allowed herself to be vulnerable, sinking her head into Luna’s chest as Luna wrapped her arms around her younger sister. She was so warm, a stark contrast to Edwin’s cold physiognomy. Not only that, but the tighter Luna held her, the safer she felt, like she could finally trust that for once, every little thing was going to be alright. For real this time.

“Let’s just hold off on tellin’ dad for right now.”

Lucy smiled. “...Yeah, that’s probably for the best.”

“I love you, Lucy.”

“I love you too… Lulu.”


End file.
